The present disclosure relates to the field of rechargeable batteries, and more particularly to improving charge time for the rechargeable batteries included in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (‘IHS’) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, entertainment, and/or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A battery converts chemical energy within its material constituents into electrical energy in the process of discharging. A rechargeable battery (may be simply referred to as a battery) is generally returned to its original charged state (or substantially close to it) by a charger circuit, which passes an electrical current in the opposite direction to that of the discharge. Presently, well known rechargeable battery technologies include Lithium Ion (LiON), Nickel Cadmium (NiCd), and Nickel Metal Hydride (NiMH).
The combination of smaller form factors, higher system power and the demand for longer run times in a portable IHS has driven rechargeable batteries toward increasingly complex shapes and sizes. In some applications, mechanical constraints may drive a need for packaging of two different cell types (e.g., prismatic shaped cell and cylindrical shaped cell) in one battery, commonly known as a hybrid battery pack. The hybrid battery pack is divided into at least two stacks separated by the cell type. In a standard battery pack all battery cells are substantially identical and charging and discharging techniques developed for the standard battery pack may not be applicable to the hybrid battery pack. The standard battery pack as well as the hybrid battery pack is typically equipped with electronic circuitry to monitor and control its operation.
However, traditional techniques for charging the hybrid battery pack often result in a higher charge time. Therefore, a need exists for an improved method and system to charge a hybrid battery pack. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a more efficient hybrid battery pack included in an IHS, absent the disadvantages discussed above.